finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Amanda Young/Final Destination 6 idea of my own PLEASE LEAVE FEEDBACK :) I tried really hard at constructing this and think considering my actual age have produced quite a good Final Destination instalment
''Final Destination 6 ''is a 2012 3D Horror Film written by Eric Heiresser and directed by Steven Quale. It serves as a prequel lead on to not only Final Destination or Final Destination 5 (periodically) but to the entire series. It stars Freddie Boath, Amanda Michalka, Matthew Borish, Elaine Hendrix, Shailene Woodley, Bonnie Wright, Kyle Orlando Massey, Lewis Owen McGibbon, Jordan Hinson and Greyson Fletcher. It also features Tony Goldwyn, Katherine Heigl, Sherri Sherpherd, Hayden Panetierre, Jesse Johnnson and other rapper King Shroom respecitively. It also features the cameo appearence of former Spice Girls member Geri Halliwell (Famous Ginger Spice) as the performing singer of the 180 Hispanol Devil. Plot A small ocean liner the 180 Hispanol Devil hits the seas for a pleasure cruise to Scotland with aboard it a bevy of families, adults, some youths and a reporter and her camera-man. However along the cruise two aboard pick up weird feelings. One a seventeen year old female from Mt. Abraham High School whom is there with her teen friends on a trip picks up what appears to be signs of a catasphrophic boat crash. Her teen boyfriend whom dismisses her at first soon picks up weird feelings of his own and even triggers a premonition of the 180 Hispanol Devil passing over an unseen underwater rock which tears down the bottom of the liner and then spirals them into a large rock island's side. The teen Maxwell Edison (Freddie Boath) along with his already uneasy feeling girlfriend Stella Corman persuade their friends to evacuat the boat before it set's sail and even frighten away the dad of one of the friends, a reporter but not her camera-man and a former Mt. Abraham student now accountant (Katherine Heigl). The boat then meets the horrible end and they discover death is after them. It begins with the death of boat evacuator and youngest Mt. Abraham High School student of the year level Danielle Golding (Jordan Hinson). What appears to be a tragic gruesome shower accident turns out be the work of Death itself which works as an omnipresent force and plans to dispatch the evacuators one by one in the exact room order they had metriculating on the Hispanol. Soon comes the second death of a survivour confirming the pattern and true existence of Death and it's design. As they fight forward and take on the advice of a strange psychic named Hallie Tate Goldman (Going by the psychic name the Just Win All Seeing Eye) whom tells them only by offering up anothers life whom was never meant to meet their end will they escape death with a clean slate and truly invalidate their listing by death. The group however can find no other help and with this terrible advice they don't know what to do. What transpires next will determine an overarching death and truly bring to the surface Death's Overral Design. Soundtrack *Da Bart- Summer Mix Tape (as the Mt. Abraham teens arrive at the Hispanol) *DJ Juniwell- Summer Music (End Credits song) *Richard Thompson- Mingulay Boat Song (Heard on the boat as the accident is occuring, heard again following Rocky Mountain High, Someone Standing Behind You and Dust in the Wind on the Lakeview Ambulance that Kemper attempts to use to drown Max in) *Jimmy Buffet- Boats to Build (Heard as the teens are entering the Hispanol) *Beach Boys- Kokomo (Heard as the Hispanol sets sail) *Top Gun- Highway to the Dangerzone (Played as the beginning of the end credits shows all the Final Destination series characters and even finishes with William Bludworth going from overweight teen to thin scary mortician) *Mr. Saxobeat- Alexandra Stan (Heard as Lucy is called for her Dentist Appointment) *Luminate- New Beginnings (Played as the group are in Le Cafe Miro 81) *Bachelor Number One- I Am The Summertime (Played as Kemper as his mental breakdown in his van knowing his turn is up and sees the horrible cloudy reflections on his van windscreen) *Mungo Jerry- In the Summertime (Played as Max in his apartment looks from the Hispanol Boat Room order to the pictures of Lucy Donaldson (Lucy already being dead however), Stella, Judy and Sally. Upon doing his stereo is turned on by death who plays the song as it ominously says in lyrics you got women, you got women on your mind) Story Tie-Up/ The True Design (Film Ending In the end the main character Max escapes being driven into a lake by fellow survivour Kemper whose turn was up next in a bid to take Max's remaining days as he was the last survivour to go in the chronological ordering of the Hispanol Rooms. He fails however and Max assumes his time. The police and ambulances come to the still choking on water Max whom is taken to the Lakeview Hospital and resusitated by Lakeview Doctor Amanda Kalariijan. His time is up however and as Stella rushes to him to offer her life up for his still survivour Judy makes her way there to in order to take Stella's life as the psychic Hallie Goldman stated that Stella indeed was cleared off the slate for accidentally causing the death of the log truck driver that hit Lucy Donaldson whom was revealed to be living for a long, long time. Judy picks her as believes could not bring her to kill some stranger whom would have a family or anything when she knows all Stella had was her boyfriend as her family was dead and her boyfriend was to be too. Judy however upon pursuing Stella all the way to Max's hospital room and lunging forward to stab Stella misses and instead stabs Max. Max dies and she assumes his life. As the doctors come racing back to the room along with Amanda Kalariijan Judy stumbles and spirals out the hospital windows out onto the brought out of the lake Lakeview Ambulance which Kemper had driven him and Max into the lake with. Cast *Freddie Boath as Maxwell "Max" Edison *Amanda Michalka as Stella Corman *Matthew Borish as Kemper Peters *Elaine Hendrix as Reporter Chauncey Bernart *Shailene Woodley as Judith "Judy" Tucker *Bonnie Wright as Sally "Sal" Beth-Daniels *Kyle Orlando Massey as William "Will" Bludworth *Lewis Owen McGibbon as Samuel "Sam" Starterman *Tony Goldwyn as Harvey "Harv" Letterman *Hayden Panettiere as Ruby "Rube" Letterman *Sherri Sherpherd as Psychic Hallie Tate Goldman/ The Just Win All Seeing Eye *Kellan Lutz as Timothy "Tim" Trinkman/ Danielle Golding's boyfriend *Jordan Hinson as Danielle Golding *Katherine Heigl as Lucia "Lucy" Donaldson *Judith Godrecher as Dame Margaret Clarke/ Author of the Book Beyond Death whom was abord the 180 Hispanol Devil but was meant to survive and was never part of death's design. Her life is taken by Samuel Starterman. She was believed to be dead by the other Hispanol Survivours. *Mili Avital as Lena Gorman/ Wife of an abusive husband whom secretly evacuated the Hispanol though she was meant to die along with her abusive husband on the boat *Alejandro Amenebar as Evan Gorman/ Absuive Husband of Lena Gorman's whom dies on the Hispanol *Joanne Guest as Boat Boarding Ticket Woman *Brian Baumgartner as Lewie the Safety Boat Pull in Guy *Geri Halliwell as Lady Francois Pertert Browning/ Performing singer of the 180 Hispanol Devil *Christopher Daniel Barnes as Lucas Corbinett/ Former camera-man for Chauncey Bernart *Leticia Bredice as Evie/ Girlfriend and Dancing partner of Adamie whom is aboard the Hispanol Devil as a entertainer *Rory Cochrane as Adamie/ Boyfriend and Dancing partner of Evie whom is aboard the Hispanol Devil as a entertainer *Froukje De Both as Hispanol Security Guard Steve *Ron Melendez as Hispanol Security Guard Alex *Chris Isaak as Captain Yarnley Horton/ Captain of the 180 Hispanol Devil Homages There are a few deliberatley placed film homages to the previous Final Destination films for example: #Lucy is hit by a log truck as a homage to the log truck which is part of the central beginning accident of Final Destination 2 #The Captain of Hispanol Devil's last name is Horton as in Carter Horton from Final Destination #The Hispanol Devil's name is both a homage to Flight 180 of the first Final Destination as the boat's name includes 180 and a homage to Final Destination 3 as the Devil part of the name is a homage to the Devil's Flight Rollercoaster from Final Destination 3 #The Ginger Spice Girl Geri Halliwell whom appears in the noticeable cameo of Hispanol Devil performing singer sings the songs Dust In The Wind (Homage to Final Destination 5) Rocky Mountain High (Homage to Final Destination) and Someone Standing Behind You (Homage to Final Destination 3) #The Hispanol Singer Francois Pertert Browning's last name is a homage to Alex Browning of Flight 180 (Final Destination) and the homeless man pet dog Browning (The Final Destination) Complete Plot Connections #The Dentist that character Lucy Donaldson inevitably goes to is at the Ellis Medical Complex, the dentist place from Final Destination 2 where Route 23 survivour Timothy Carpenter dies #The Hispanol evacuator Will Bludworth is indeed William Bludwortht he Mortician from the other Final Destination films whom knows alot about death and knows how to cheat death (finally revealed as him once being a target of death but completely cheating it) #The Hispanol Devil's pacific cruise was sponsored by the media company Presage Paper (The same company from Final Destination 5 which has a group survivours from the North Bay Bridge Collapse) #The United States Le Cafe Miro is the location for the death of Hispanol Survivours Lucy Donaldson and Lena Gorman. The restaurant happens to be the restaurant which Prestage paper employee Sam Lawton is a chef at. Sam being the protagonist of Final Destinatuon 5 and survivour of the North Bay Bridge Collapse. #Hispanol Captain Yarnley Horton is the uncle of Flight 180 (Final Destination) survivour and later victim Carter Horton #Hispanol Performing singer Francois Pertert Browning is the older sister of a guitarist/singer brother named Adam Pertert Browning. The brother being the guitarist whom appears in Final Destination 3 exiting the 180 McConnelly Train at Booth Street and singing the song Somone Standing Behind You. #In the climax of the film Kemper snaps and tries to kill main character Max by driving him into a lake with him in a white van he had stolen. There are big connections here as the white van he stole was from Marcus Hudson (Final Destination 2) the ex husband of the pregnant woman on the Route 23 On-ramp whom was meant to survive, the lake is actually the lake right near the Lakeview Hospital which is where in Final Destination 2 Clear Rivers and Eugene Dix died. The biggest also being Kemper's failureto drown him and escape instead sees Kemper die and Max escape with his life. Death Sequences In the film death does not work in the design of a chronological order of ordering of deaths in the actual accident. It also does not follow Final Destination 2's backwards order but instead a random order of the survivours ordering in boat cabin rooms. The following are the death sequences appearing the film: Hispanol 180 Deaths: #Timothy Trinkman- Killed by light line which swings down and slices him across the back of the neck #Danielle Golding- Killed as hook she is holding onto falls down and stabs into her throat #Dancefloor Occupants- Killed as more light lines pull up upon the Hispanol hitting the unforseen rocky bottom and slices many, the rest are killed as the floor opens up and they fall in. #Sam Starterman- Killed as the dancefloor opens up large sharp ground spikes rise and he is stabbed up into a light line which electrocutes upon him touching it #Will Bludworth- Killed directly after Sam as he falls and skids across the dancefloor ground which is left and faces a pushing trolley he had fooled around with earlier. He tried to avoid it but as he goes to turn back a light line falls and he is electrocuted forward which lets the trolley which was held in place by the hook that killed Danielle to fall and crush his head #Captain Yarnley and his headquarters men: Following the gruesome front boat tearing Captain Horton attempts to steer the boat out of the way of a large rock spotted before them and off the underwater rock they have steered onto. However as the remaining light line decorations and the rest of the front of the boat are snapped away light lines attack themselves to the Captain's Quarters and tear forwards which leads to the Captain being torn out of the quarters with his sttering wheel which propels him over it taking his arms as he hits the water. The men scrambles to escape the quarters but are locked in and the whole Captain's box seperates from the ship and falls down in the water rock. #Harvey Letterman and various other 8th level occupants are killed as the boat begins to head torwards the McKinley Large Island rock the eighth floor floods and only his daughter Ruby escapes the lopsided then flood floor #Lucas Corbinett- Killed as in the inside boat dancefloor room with the main teens and Chauncey he is locked out and then spiralled in at the chandelier which kills him upon impact and sends hi body spiralling to the floor #Chauncey Bernart- Killed as upon Lucas hitting the chandelier of the inside boat danceroom it spirals down and breaks the floor sending up a light line which attaches itself to her and pulls her into the sinking chandelier which she is also impaled on but still remains to be alive on. Ruby tries to save her despite the group pulling her back but ultimatley is pulled away as Chauncey sacrifice kills herself completely by forming two light lines together which prevents the collapsing of the rest of the room and instead pulls down the chandelier completely and power generates the blocked danceroom door #Evan Gorman: Killed as Lena attempts to abandon him from the boat's dining quarters and head up to the boarding life boats. He catches up with her and hits her multiple times but is killed as the Chandelier with Chauncey on it swings into the room distracting him long enough so that Lena can stab him in the throat with the a glass shard #Lena Gorman: Killed as the boat becomes fully lopsides she attempts to jump for a lifeboat and instead falls to the boat's back propellor. There her hair becomes tied on it and Death makes the propellor run at full bore ripping her face and head apart. #Ruby Letterman: Killed as the main group of Mt. Abraham teens and herself run to a vacant lifeboat. She however is killed as the lifeboat breaks from it's ropes and falls down into the rocks spiralling up a wooden spike which impales her upon the ropes tieing her foot and pulling her down to it #Lucy Donaldson: Killed as on the lifeboat with the main Mt. Abraham teens she attempts to start the lifeboat motor but it ignites and her face is burnt away it. #Judy Tucker: Killed as the lifeboat comes to McKinley Island she attempts to overtake everyone concerned with only her survival and meets her end as she is pulled down by Kemper causing her to be sliced almost directly in half by the rocky spikes below #Kemper Peters and Sally Daniels: Both killed as the boat crumbles away and they are spilled down onto rocky spikes below #Max Edison and Stella Corman: Killed as they are pulled up as a pole from the Hispanol upon it exploding is spiralled at Stella and light lines are spun at Max causing him to be sliced up and fall down out of the hands of some McKinley citizens whom were trying to help him up. Category:Blog posts